


《比一颗破碎的心脏更强大的东西/something stronger than a broken heart》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday bruce!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 概要：克拉克·肯特和超人一起为布鲁斯·韦恩准备了一份生日礼物。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	《比一颗破碎的心脏更强大的东西/something stronger than a broken heart》

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：“你觉得玩双重身份游戏很过瘾吗？”布鲁斯·韦恩提出异议。
> 
> （不要相信备注）
> 
> 警告：1、时间线改动。2、也许可以慢慢读。

—

距离犯罪后巷不远的街上有一家看上去和周围老旧的建筑格格不入的餐厅，一个戴着呆板的眼镜，穿着格子衬衫和夹克外套的记者已经等了他的客人很久。就在他第三十次看向墙角的座钟，思考要不要再约时间的时候，他的客人终于姗姗来迟。

“哥谭的交通总是很糟糕，我遇到两起车祸，你能想象吗？”男人朝他张开双臂，这样解释到，然后伸手示意服务员过来。

克拉克·肯特点头附和，没有戳穿他的谎言：他的耳朵一直关照着路上的情况，哥谭今天交通状况很好，没有车祸，甚至没有人闯红灯——如果有车祸，他恐怕会是那个迟到的人。

“我来请你做采访，先生，是因为我听说你是最早传播‘蝙蝠侠存在’传言的其中一人。如你所见，”克拉克·肯特拿出自己的记者证，亮了亮，“我是星球日报的记者，正在做一个哥谭特辑。”

“而‘蝙蝠侠’，毫无疑问是你最想问的，有很多人都想知道更多，好像那些‘更多’对他们来说有什么意义似的。”男人接下克拉克的话接着说，他点了单，知道克拉克·肯特会买单后心情显然很好，“我知无不言。”

“也许你可以从，最早，开始说说。”记者把杯子往一边推了推，拿出笔记本。

“最早，好吧，最早是从什么时候开始呢？”男人转动眼珠，开始回忆，“大概是红帽帮吧，哥谭著名的抢劫团伙，银行和珠宝店铺常常是他们的目标。那时候，他——蝙蝠侠，你能感觉到他还很生疏。他也许了解哥谭的建筑地图，也许了解哥谭的下水道和电网，但那时候他还会遗漏。”

“比如说，”他咽下一块鸡肉后拿起餐巾擦嘴，然后干脆放下叉子，用手指给克拉克示意，“一个三十人的犯罪团子。现在，蝙蝠侠能在他们行动前就把他们一网打尽，而且切断资金来源，顺藤摸瓜，把上面的某几位腐败官员一起撂倒。但那个时候，好几年前，总有漏网之鱼，三十个人能逃出去十几个。”

他朝克拉克得意地笑起来，“你再给我点儿吃饭的钱，不用太多——够三四顿就行，我就告诉你点儿我没告诉过别人的狠料。”

你用这招骗过多少记者？克拉克·肯特在心里问，但他还是抽出了钱包。

男人拿过钱熟练地放进外套内侧口袋，他一定得意极了，太多人想要知道关于蝙蝠侠的事情，这条财路实在好赚。

“他的眼睛是绿色的。”男人笃定。

啊，不，是蓝色，克拉克·肯特笑了起来，他摇了摇头：“别告诉我，你靠这个，绿眼睛，就赚到了很多顿饭钱？那可太敷衍了。”

“是你太认真了，记者。你居然不满意吗？你可以对此大做文章的，那些人都喜欢这些——面具之下的眼睛是双眼皮还是单眼皮？他的鼻子是否足够俊挺？”

“我要走了。先生。”克拉克·肯特合上笔记本。

“等等，等等，你明白我的意思了吗？他会乔装。至少这点他做得一直很好。你就没有想过，你在你的大都会，曾和超人擦肩而过？

“蝙蝠永远在黑暗里，但是乔装之后的那个‘怪物’却会在人群里，在黑帮内部，甚至在监狱里。你不知道他什么时候会忽然出现，咬住你的脖子。我是个胆小的人，那之后我就没干了。那之后，很多人都没干了，像我一样的普通人。”

“什么之后？”

男人提起裤腿，露出半截假肢：“我跟你说过，最开始的时候，三十个人里能跑掉十几个。”

—

“欢迎来到哥谭律师所，这是我们的总部，一楼是会客厅，在这里和外面可以随意拍照，二楼和三楼就不行了。”穿着干练的律师帮克拉克·肯特打开玻璃大门。

克拉克·肯特举起相机，蹲下来拍了几张照：“当然，我能理解。”

他们最后走进二楼的一间隔间，助手端来了茶水。而克拉克·肯特也再次打开笔记本：“你是在报纸上公开谈论蝙蝠侠真实存在的人之一。”

“因为蝙蝠侠真的存在，”她挑起了一边眉毛，“就像你们的超人也真实存在。生活里有些超级英雄早就不是稀奇事了不是吗？只是……确实仍然有一部分哥谭人不相信。”

“我知道我的预约很匆忙，我大概只占用十五分钟，我准备了几个问题，”克拉克·肯特点头，“我想问，蝙蝠侠教会了你什么？”

“蝙蝠侠教会了我什么？”她看着克拉克，重复了一遍。

克拉克·肯特咬住了下嘴唇，他拨了一下笔盖上的笔夹：“我来联系你，是因为报纸上说……蝙蝠侠曾经帮助你打赢过一场官司是吗？他指引了你线索。”

律师笑了起来：“我听明白你的问题了，好了，别紧张，我喜欢这个问题，很别致——哥谭时报的记者一般问‘蝙蝠侠对你做了什么？’‘蝙蝠侠是如何毁了你的生活？’这样的问题。让我想想……你找对人了，蝙蝠侠……”

这一次轮到律师咬住下唇思考如何回答了，她显然正飞速思考：“他真的教会了我一些东西……你是对的。”她最终看向克拉克。

“作为一名律师，我受益匪浅。是的，他防止我犯下大错。那时候我自以为自己可以，但是我轻敌了。我应该准备更充分，我永远都该准备更充分——在与邪恶势力作斗争的时候。我不该自以为了解。自以为是会毁了一切。我也许不会发生什么，但我的委托人会因此无辜坐牢。我明白我肩膀上的责任。

他在我的桌上留下文件夹的时候，我看见他在窗台上，我们对视了一秒。”

克拉克·肯特的笔刷刷写着，他控制着自己的速度。

“你能想到吗？他居然在文件的末尾印了一个小蝙蝠。”

克拉克·肯特和她一起笑起来，克拉克眨了眨眼：“他太热衷于干这个了。”

“但你说他教会了我们什么——不止是我，嘿，当我们熬夜查阅文件的时候，我们知道，蝙蝠侠也在做他的工作，当我们苦苦印证真相的时候，也许蝙蝠侠也在忙他的案子。我的办公室窗户外，我有时候能看见他的影子闪过。当我们战斗的时候，我们知道我们不是一个人，他没有放弃过，那我们也不能。”

—

克拉克·肯特在哥谭的轨道电车里坐下，前往下一个采访地，他喜欢哥谭的公共交通，简洁、有效，设计精良，总是毫不拖沓，直达目的地。而大都会的地铁线就很不一样，东停一站，西停一站，比周末的市民更喜欢漫无目的地满城乱窜。

他在地铁上遇见了两位意料之外的受访者。

“嘿——帅哥，你有女朋友了吗？”一个马尾辫的女孩坐到了他对面。

“别理她，她会用口红把她的电话号码写在你衬衫上的。”另一个同行的短发女孩和克拉克开玩笑。

“千万别，”克拉克·肯特抓了抓头发，“我有男朋友了。”

那个男朋友还是你们城市的蝙蝠侠，他把这句话咽了下去。

两个女孩一起发出遗憾的声音，其中一个发现了他笔记本上印着的星球日报的报徽，她接着问：“大都会的记者？我以为采访哥谭已经过时了呢，你想采访什么？也许我们也可以提供点儿素材。”

“蝙蝠侠。”克拉克·肯特坦白。

两个女孩对视了一眼，一起皱起眉来，马尾的女孩说：“拜托，蝙蝠侠？又？我记得我读小学的时候，报纸上就有蝙蝠侠了。你们把蝙蝠侠说得太过了，记者们，太过了。哥谭还有很多东西的，为什么不看看别的呢？”

“我知道蝙蝠侠对哥谭的治安贡献很大，”短发女孩也加入了发言，“这不代表哥谭警局就没有做事。还有韦恩，我们上学，从城市的这一端去到另一端，每一天我们都经过韦恩大厦。我们在想什么呢，韦恩是这座城市最大的金库——我就这么说吧，这就是为什么它能控制这座城市的很多东西。我们的学业补贴，我们的医疗保障，每一条生产线和每一家公司里都有韦恩的产品。

“这些东西，到底是这座大厦里的谁在做决策呢？不会是韦恩……他就是一个所谓的门面，一个所谓的继承者，我不知道是谁，但我知道那栋大厦里正有人在做什么，有人在通过一种方式，一种托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩的方式，改变这座城市的样貌。”

“给予这座城市足够的尊严。”她们最后一起结尾。

—

“你想说说蝙蝠灯吗，戈登警长？”克拉克·肯特在换班的警车旁看见蹲在地上抽烟的戈登。

“记者的优点就是准时，”戈登看了看手表，“别忘了我只给你十分钟，十分钟，唔，好问题。这么说吧，蝙蝠灯是一个标志，告诉哥谭，告诉所有市民，我们也可以拥有美好的期许，也可以拥有一个我们梦想的未来。”

“我想这不是我要的回答，您的回答和上个月哥谭时报的警区专栏一模一样。”克拉克·肯特的笔没有动。

“做了功课嘛，”戈登长长地吸了一口烟，转过头吐出一个烟圈，“但我还是要指出，我说的话本身没有问题。它是哥谭的信念的一部分，哥谭的人们有信念，这信念的名字其实就叫哥谭。”

他看着手里剩下的最后一口烟，似乎在犹豫要不要抽完：“我不知道大都会对哥谭怎么想，哥谭的旅游业一直不怎么样，有些人来哥谭甚至是为了偶遇蝙蝠侠，给我们添了不少麻烦。很难解释那信念是什么，小子，那信念不局限于哥谭，也适用于哥谭之外的地方，但我们都知道是哥谭拥有着它。”

戈登站起身来把香烟扔下，踩在脚下，他看着依旧蹲着的克拉克：“你为什么还不走，记者，你希望得到更多？贪心的年轻人。我还有什么能告诉你的，噢，关于蝙蝠灯，你也许想知道那件事的，蝙蝠灯被烧坏的那个晚上的事。”

“我们警局的每个人都知道那件事，因为那一星期我们都在煎熬里度过，整整八天，他消失了整整八天。蝙蝠灯一直亮着，你能感觉到，和他有关的所有人都在忙碌，他的那些‘朋友’们，忙着打击罪犯，忙着找他，总是来问我有没有他的消息。

“蝙蝠灯燃烧了八天后因为热度过高而碎裂开来，那时候我想，蝙蝠侠，他也许挺不过来了。最小的罗宾冲到扑灭火焰的，散发着烧焦气味的蝙蝠灯前面去，他说：‘换个新的，快点，快点，求求你们。’

“然后超人就出现了，就是下一秒的事情，他带着一个新的蝙蝠灯，漂浮在天台上空。警员们都惊呆了。但我知道，那是一个最坏的消息。

就好像超人一直在看着，一直在听着，一直在寻找蝙蝠侠，而那一刻，他也无能为力。

我立刻就明白啦，那几天的哥谭的罪犯格外安分，没有抢劫，没有盗窃，是有原因的……那个原因的名字就叫超人。他看上去，他看上去并不好……你知道的，你来自大都会，你们的超人在新闻上总是显得很阳光，但那一天，天啊，他真的看上去很糟糕。”

戈登像是从回忆里忽然回过神来，他拿起了地上的对讲机插到胸前，拍了拍裤子上的灰尘，然后把香烟蒂捡了起来。他对克拉克说：“但他挺过来了，放轻松，小子，你看上去被吓坏了。”

“不……谢谢，警长，这些内容对我很有帮助。”克拉克·肯特把笔记本收进包里。

—

简·斯皮兹的头上缠着绷带，腿上也打了石膏，但她还是笑着坚持要给肯特切个苹果。“待客之道，待客之道，就算在医院里也一样。”

克拉克·肯特接过半个苹果的时候，简问她：“告诉我，肯特先生，你能从窗外看见什么？”

克拉克·肯特朝窗外看去，他看见了什么？他能看见的东西可多了：布鲁斯·韦恩在韦恩大厦第十层的会议室外面，他的领带是红黑格子的，西装是灰色的，脚上的皮鞋边上刻了花纹，袜子是黑色的，内裤是——等等，等等，克拉克，控制一下自己的超级视力。

“我看见了韦恩大厦，还有……市立图书馆……文化局，这些东西。他们的标志都很大。”克拉克·肯特心虚地说。

“我看见一个正在痊愈的哥谭，”简咬了一口苹果，说。作为凯恩郡法院的法官，她在猫头鹰法庭的刺杀名单上排前几位，那个晚上，她的腿上被插了三刀，胸口和头上都被刀划开，幸好夜翼及时赶到。“就像我一样，正在痊愈，而且将会更加强大。”

“你是一位很年轻的法官。”克拉克·肯特说。

“是的，很年轻——但不是哥谭市史上最年轻的，哥谭市人才辈出，我只是其中之一。但这一路并不容易，要知道，在我读大学时候的哥谭，没人敢坐电车去上晚课，我的书包被人扔过，手机被人踩碎过，后来我来法院实习，在我还是个助理的时候，每个月就有几百封恐吓信，我的家里被拆出过两次炸弹，在上一次我被追杀的时候，我失去了我的狗——那之后我再也不养宠物了。

“但现在我还是在这里，在医院里逐渐康复，随时准备重返法院。”简用餐巾纸擦了擦沾了苹果汁的手指。

“需要详细说说的是，二十岁的时候我在电车里遇到了蝙蝠侠，我吓得闭上眼睛，”她回想起这个的时候努了努嘴，“当我再次睁开眼睛的时候，那三个劫匪就倒吊在空中。他算是救了我的命，所以我才能站在这里。我想，做为一个法官，我还是有发言权的：蝙蝠侠正在改变哥谭。从我的工作量就知道，犯罪率在减少。

“比起犯罪的人逐渐减少了，更重要的是，好人变多了。其实好人一直都有，但是过去的大家似乎都很害怕，害怕被人诬陷，被人报复。但现在，情况在好转，我们不再害怕说话，我们不再害怕挺身而出，我们不再害怕黑暗，也不再害怕日光。

“你得承认蝙蝠侠有很大功劳。他影响了很多人，现在的孩子甚至开始听他的故事长大。而更多的人被他鼓舞。这听起来很奇怪不是吗，黑暗的化身，法律之外的义警，一个听上去像是恐惧的人，却给了更多人勇气。

“哥谭的人们开始修复自己，修复破碎的心脏。如果被人欺负了，那就变成保护别人的人；如果被抛弃了，那就绝不再抛弃别人；如果被侮辱了，学会不侮辱别人。永远知道什么是对的，什么是错的。”

克拉克·肯特的手心黏糊糊的，苹果汁流到了他的手腕。

“蝙蝠侠在拯救哥谭，我们会帮他一起拯救哥谭。虽然说着这话的我还躺在这儿呢。”简抽了一张餐巾纸递给克拉克。

—

[如果你已经看到这里，说明你已经读完了星球日报下个月哥谭特辑的大部分采访内容，还剩下最后一个采访，下篇采访无法公开，但请一定看完它，因为请来超人并不容易。]

确实，这本样刊的末尾用订书机钉子又增订了几页纸，这让它看上去像个大学生的手工作业。布鲁斯挑起了眉毛，翻开了下一页。

[“你问我想说的话？关于我和蝙蝠侠？

我吗……我有时候会想，如果有哪一天我离开了他……你知道，虽然他不承认——他就是这种人，等等，这些内容会被公开吗？”超人显得有些紧张。

“我可以不公开，”克拉克·肯特向超人保证，“只有蝙蝠侠本人看。”

“虽然他不会开口承认，如果我离开了他他会多难过。但我想，就算未来有一天我离开了他（那一定是我迫不得已），他也会继续前行。他当然会。

无论他失去了多少，只要他还在呼吸，他就会承受呼吸里的疼痛，继续燃烧自己。蝙蝠侠就是这样的人，他有无与伦比的决心，他有这样罕见的勇气。你知道吗，勇气，是这个世界上，强大到，仅次于希望的东西。”

“太多夸奖了，在这则特辑里。”克拉克·肯特指出，“还有什么其他的吗？”]

布鲁斯·韦恩翻开了下一页。

[“我想说个誓言——蝙蝠侠不喜欢那个。但我还是想告诉他，我不会离开他。我希望他在经历这些的时候，我都能及时赶到他身边。我们之间还没有说过什么誓言，他觉得，誓言总是虚无缥缈。他说得对，父母对孩子，老师对学生，医生对病人，爱人对伴侣，总有太多誓言化为泡沫。

“但我想，更重要的是，许下誓言的此刻的心情，那是爱，真实存在的爱。所以，布鲁斯，请记住这一刻，记住这一刻我是那么的爱你。

“如果你不相信下一秒，下一分钟，你可以不相信，但是你一定要相信这一秒。”

这是星球日报记者克拉克·肯特为您带来的报导。

最后，如果你抬头的话——如果你按照我的计划，布鲁斯，坐在床头，背靠着我给你垫好的枕头，读这本特辑的话，你应该能看见我放在被子外面的一只手。这就是我最喜欢周末的原因——我们可以相拥而眠。

牵起我的手来，因为我在装睡，握紧我的手，我会回应你的，布鲁斯。

如果你先来吻我的话，我可以考虑让你明早睁眼就有苹果派吃。

毕竟这是你的生日。]

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 其实这对我来说是个很重要的日子，因为蝙蝠侠算是我最爱的，也是可以说影响我最大的超级英雄了，但是这么些年里正儿八经地给他写生贺居然是第一次，发现这点的时候我一边感到惊讶一边痛揍自己，我愿意被调到韦恩宅做一个月的义务劳动来弥补我的过错。
> 
> n52蝙蝠刊的猫头鹰故事算得上是我最喜欢的蝙蝠侠故事了，所以如果我要给蝙蝠侠写生贺，那一定希望——和这个故事有所关联（启发我或者提供些细节），如果你看过猫头鹰法庭的故事会更好，没看过也影响不大。
> 
> 好了，祝我们的布鲁斯·韦恩生日快乐，有个好觉。
> 
> 如果你看到这里，也就是真正的结尾，没有点X，却还不评论我的话，我真的会悲痛欲绝然后在229超人四年一度的生日咕咕的（并不会！（但是如果你们看完有什么想法最好告诉我，不想告诉我的话就回lof红心蓝手吧
> 
> 好了好了，不管怎样，229见！


End file.
